


Игра в волков

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2013 [3]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клементина просыпается в клетке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра в волков

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам эпизода 1х12, цитирование, легкая расчлененка, жестокость, смерть персонажа.

Железные прутья вжимаются в спину. 

Клементина просыпается резко, рывком, словно ожидая, что вот сейчас она откроет глаза и увидит, что это всего лишь кошмар. Даже если это и правда всего лишь кошмар, реальность ничуть не лучше. В плечах неприятно тянет, и руки затекли; Клементина моргает несколько раз, прежде чем убедиться, что действительно находится в клетке, связанная по рукам и ногам. 

Она пытается выпутаться из мешка, в котором её, вероятно, сюда доставили, и окидывает помещение цепким взглядом. Паника внутри нарастает, несмотря на то, что Клементина изо всех сил старается дышать размеренно и мыслить здраво. С последним у нее возникают определенные проблемы, но такое случается, когда тебя запирают, будто бешеного зверя.

Это место похоже на какую-то лабораторию: везде какие-то странные аппараты со множеством кнопок и тумблеров. На полу разбросаны потрепанные фотографии, но Клементина никак не может рассмотреть, что на них изображено. На потолке — прямо над ней — раскинулись огромные крылья, нарисованные кровью. 

Клементина несколько раз дергает дверь клетки, и металл отзывается противным стуком пополам со скрипом, который едва отдается эхом. Она знает, что не должна издавать слишком громких звуков, но уже поздно. Если кто-нибудь здесь есть, они уже услышали её.

Темное стекло пустой бутылки, кажется, из-под пива, издевательски блестит в приглушенном свете ламп. Клементина тянется, не взирая на боль в руках, и пытается как можно крепче обхватить горлышко руками. Замахивается, и звон битого стекла кажется ей гимном свободе.. Она изворачивается, перерезая пластиковые наручники, и нечаянно ранит сама себя до крови. Теперь, когда её руки свободны, Клементина растирает запястья и проводит языком по свежей царапине.

Сейчас единственная преграда для неё — это дверь клетки, но Клементина знает: рано или поздно замок поддастся.

Стук каблуков позади кажется почти оглушающим, и Клементине совсем не обязательно оборачиваться для того, чтобы убедиться: это Оливия Годфри пришла, ведомая запахом крови и отчаянья. Оливия устраивается поудобнее возле клетки, выуживает из пачки сигарету, глубоко затягивается. Её поза — постановочна от и до, её слова — словно реплики из сценария, который она написала сама.

— В детстве мы играли в волков, — говорит она. Клементина не прекращает попыток вскрыть замок, но к голосу Оливии хочется прислушиваться, он густой, будто кровь. Клементина только стискивает зубы в напрасном сопротивлении. — Я должна была спрятаться. Не шевелиться. Не издавать ни звука. Практически не дышать. Но волки всегда находили меня, и знаешь, что было потом?

Клементина не отвечает, потому что эта пауза тоже постановочна, спланирована с точностью до секунды, и ни одному её ответу на самом деле нет в ней места.

— Потом они покрывали мое тело поцелуями.

Щелчок.

Дверь клетки открывается, и Клементина быстро спрыгивает на пол, но Оливия даже не дергается. Она спокойно делает последнюю затяжку и выбрасывает окурок куда-то в угол зала. Она, кажется, совсем не переживает, что её добыча сбежит, в конце концов, она слишком голодна, чтобы дать ей это сделать.

— Я покрою твое тело поцелуями, — говорит ей Оливия, подходя ближе, заглядывая ей прямо в глаза. То ли освещение тому виной, то ли упыриная сущность, но глаза у Оливии черные-черные, и Клементина забывает главное правило: "избегать зрительного контакта с упырем любой ценой". Оливия бережно касается её запястья и проводит языком по царапине от бутылочного стекла. Клементине кажется, её язык почему-то режет не хуже осколков стекла, и кожа тут же начинает гореть. Оливия утыкается ей в шею, легко касаясь губами, вдыхая запах, и почти пьяно бормочет:  
— Кровь охотников всегда была особенной на вкус.

Всё, что Клементина помнит после, — это едва ощутимая боль и немного крови на губах Оливии. Черная майка трещит под не по-человечески острыми ногтями, и теперь губы Оливии оставляют красные следы у Клементины на груди. Это было бы приятно, если бы не та странная пустота, которую Клементина ощущает внутри. Оливия прижимается к ней всем телом, не боясь испачкать свою идеально белую одежду, обвивает руками, и Клементина почти упускает её довольный вкрадчивый шепот:  
— Я сломаю тебе позвоночник.

Оливия выполняет обещание.

Она сидит на ней сверху; странная пустота внутри Клементины внезапно заполнилась оглушающей болью и хрустом костей, ноги подкосились, и она не смогла больше стоять. Клементина начинает дышать мелко-мелко, и от каждого вдоха, каждого выдоха ей хочется, чтобы Оливия поскорее закончила начатое. Но Оливия только начала. 

Она смотрит Клементине в глаза со смесью нежности и упрека и проводит ногтем аккуратную линию от её шеи к пупку. Клементине хочется выгнуться в ответ на это прикосновение, но она не может. По этой линии понемногу начинает проступать кровь, и Оливия довольно жмурится, поддевая края раны ногтем. Она зацепляет кожу и чуть оттягивает её, и Клементина давится болезненным стоном.

— О нет, дорогая, — обращается к ней Оливия, — оставайся со мной. Не обещаю, что тебе понравится, но, — на этот раз она делает паузу, чтобы обвести языком темный сосок Клементины, а потом поднимается выше и выдыхает Клементине в рот, — мне понравится точно.

Теперь под кожу на груди пробираются сразу несколько пальцев, Клементина ощущает, как кольца на них царапают по её мышцам, и дергается изо всех сил, пытается кричать, но поцелуй Оливии поглощает её крик, как вскоре поглотит всё остальное.

Оливия с интересом рассматривает медальон на шее у Клементины, прежде чем сорвать его свободной рукой.  
— Веришь в Бога, дорогая? — со смешком спрашивает она. Вопрос риторический, ненужный, да Клементина и не хочет на него отвечать. — Видишь, как он беспокоится о тебе, желает тебе счастья, дорогая? Я спущу с тебя шкуру, а твой Бог и пальцем о палец не ударит.

Пока Оливия рвет её кожу зубами, помогая себе ногтями, она позволяет Клементине кричать, срывая горло, и тогда в голове Клементины выстукивает мерный ритм одна-единственная мысль: Бог не хочет, чтобы она была счастливой. 

Бог хочет, чтобы она была сильной.


End file.
